


Is This Why I Learned Chinese?

by Yixings_Yeoja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay - Freeform, Kim Junmyeon|Suho/ZhangYixing|Lay, M/M, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixings_Yeoja/pseuds/Yixings_Yeoja
Summary: Prince Junmyeon, the second son of the king of doesn't wants to go to China as a peace maker/messenger because of his ex- Kris. But when he arrives in China, he falls in love with his ex's friend. Now, Junmyeon has to think of a way to ensure peace between two countries along with wooing his charming soul mate.





	1. Chapter 1

"But why do I have to leave for China??"   
Junmyeon doesn't really have any problem with going to China. No really, he doesn't. But since this started in the middle, you might be confused as to why the kind prince Kim Junmyeon was having an anger fit, right?   
You see, the thing is, the eldest prince, Kim Minseok, is about to get coronated.   
Happy times, yay!!!!   
No.   
Why?   
Because, apparently, Lu Han, the youngest prince of Se Feh Province, China, who is- sorry was- also Minseok's best friend, is throwing a fit. Which is more like threatening because he right out said that of Minseok gets coronated, he will make sure that China gets into a war with Korea.   
No, their kingdom is not really afraid. But wouldn't it be better of a war is evaded.   
And Junmyeon, also doesn't wants any war to happen. Seriously. And he knows why his father, the King, wants him to go. Because he is the only one, after Minseok, of course, who can convince Han to stop being stupid. He is also the only one who can converse fluently in Chinese.   
So, you may ask what the problem is, right?   
The problem is the crown prince of Se Feh, Yifan.   
Junmyeon's ex.   
Junmyeon sighs.   
He wishes he had never learned Chinese. It would have been so much convenient. Because then he wouldn't have gone to meet Lu Han to borrow some books all those years ago. And in turn, he wouldn't have met Yifan. If he hadn't met Yifan, then he would definitely not have had to hide himself in his country like this.   
"Prince."   
Jumyeon heard his name being called. He turned around to see the royal guard standing.   
"What happened?"   
"Your highness, the car is ready to leave for the airport if you are."   
He knew that he had to do this. It was for his country. But that Yifan, gosh what if he does something stupid?   
Oh God!!! What if this is one of Yifan's plan to... No.   
Junmyeon stop himself before he delves to much into it.   
'I mean he cannot still like me, right? I mean it's almost a year. Right.'   
Junmyeon hopes what he's thinking is right and sets out. 

Two hours later, Junmyeon lands in China.   
He takes a sigh of relief as he realizes that Yifan isn't present there.   
'See Junmyeon, you were just over reacting.'  
Junmyeon boards from his private plane only to find Lu Han looking at him with a brimming smile plastered on his face.   
"JUNMYEON AH!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY CAME"   
Lu Han shouts.   
Junmyeon smiles.   
'This hyung. He's elder but still acts like he's younger than me.'  
"Hyung"   
Junmyeon smiles and half hugs Luhan.   
"Of course I had to come hyung. You literally threatened with a war if I didn't."   
Luhan pouts. "You know Junmyeon, how much I love my Baozi."   
"And weird enough, your Baozi loves you back. You know this. So why all this drama???"   
"What if he forgets me after becoming the king, Junmyeon? What if he goes on to find someone else? I am a human. I get insecure too. If he loves me like you said, then its his responsibility to reassure me."   
"Hyung, you of all people should know that he would never betray you like that. Have some faith in yourself and your relationship."   
"Okay because say so. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have believed it. But where is he?"   
"You see, the coronation is a pretty big ceremony. If he goes somewhere, people might start talking ill about him."   
"Wow, he'd not even become the crown prince and is already ignoring me." Luhan says.   
"Hyung!!! You know that rules are rules. At he shouldn't be roaming outside. It might become dangerous for his life." Junmyeon retreated.   
"I don't know Junmyeon. The situation is very complicated. I am hear a news about him searching for a Korean princess. When I call him to ask if it's true, he evades the question. Then he goes MIA for days,not picking up my call or replying to my messages. And now instead of coming himself, he sent you to me, as if I'm just a task to him."   
Junmyeon is shook. He had no idea Luhan was going through all his.   
" Hyung, trust me, Minseok hyung love you. He will never betray you. Just give him some time to settle everything down. Then I swear, he will come back to you. " he said, promising.   
Luhan give Junmyeon a small smile before saying, " I believe you Junmyeon. I also believe Minseok. I just don't believe this stupid monarchy rules. Anyways, let get going. You must be tired."   
Luhan and Junmyeon turn to get into the car when Junmyeon sees him.   
Junmyeon gulps.   
Because the man standing in front of him, is freaking beautiful.   
Junmyeon looks him up. The man is dressed in white half shirt and pastel grey trousers. But Junmyeon is pretty sure he has never seen anyone more handsome than him. Junmyeon can clearly see the man walking towards him and smile.   
Holy heavens!!!! He has dimples. Freaking dimples.   
"YEON? JUNMYEON!!!!!"   
Junmyeon comes out of his trance when he finds himself shaking.   
"What is wrong with you?" He hears someone, probably Luhan, asking.   
Junmyeon looks in front to find the handsome guy, looking at him expectantly.   
Shit!! He realizes he just embarrassed himself in front of an angel.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing promises something while Junmyeon realizes something

“Isn’t he beautiful?”  
Yixing looks up to see Yifan, the crown prince of Le Fah, standing next to him.  
Yifan presses his lips in a thin line as if to suppress anger. Then he says, “My Junmun.”  
Yixing cringes.  
See, this is the reason he doesn’t likes romantic relationships. Why can’t Prince Yifan just call him Junmyeon? Or Jun?  
Heck, even ‘Myeon’ will do.  
But no. People have to go and choose the most cringe-worthy name.  
“Umm, yeah, I guess he’s got a nice face.” Yixing says.  
He knows he’s made a mistake when he looks at Yifan’s face, which looks like its about to burst.  
“I mean, Prince Junmyeon belongs to Prince Yifan. So even if he’s got the most beautiful face in the world, I wouldn’t dare insult His Highness’ like that.”  
Yifan’s face visibly turns better. Yixing sighs.  
“Well, you can tell me if you think he’s beautiful. I wouldn’t mind. I mean, why would I, when you’re only speaking the truth?”  
Gosh! Love really does makes people dumb.  
Yixing wonders what happened to his childhood friend that had made him this dumb.  
Like, its not that Prince Junmyeon ain’t handsome or good-looking, or something like that. Because he is.  
What he wants to know is that, why is Yifan wasting his time on some who has clearly moved on? And probably doesn’t wants to do anything with him.  
Yixing looks up at Yifan, who looks like he’s still in some kind of daze.  
He is worried.  
He doesn’t wants Yifan to go through heartbreak one more time.  
‘Don’t worry Yifan. I promise to make sure that you won’t have to suffer once again.’ Yixing says to himself, remembering the time Yifan had come back from Seoul, basically looking like he’s dead.  
He shudders thinking how Yifan had spent around two months not getting out of his room. Moping. Saying that his life life is over.  
Yeah, he’s not letting something like that happen to his friend once again.

 

“And you know what he said afterwards? He said that he’ll think about it. Can you believe it Junmyeon? Jun?”  
Junmyeon lifts his head up to look at Luhan. “Are you even listening to me?” Luhan asks him.  
Junmyeon closes his eyes as he rubs his face in frustration.  
“Minseok hyung said that he will think if you can spend your anniversary together or not. Of course I’m listening to you.”  
Luhan looks at him skeptically.  
“Then why are you not suggesting any ideas.”  
Junmyeon wants to kill himself.  
He loves Minseok and Luhan. Don’t get him wrong. But sometimes he just wants to kill them. Because neither of them ever seem to realize that Junmyeon has a life too. They never seem to consider the fact that he might have problems too.  
Minseok is his brother, yet he sent him to Kris’ place. Luhan is basically his bestfriend and he still hasn’t noticed that Junmyeon is enamored by Yixing.  
Gosh, when will those two ever come out of their bubble life and notice other people around them.  
“Because it wouldn’t matter. If Minseok hyung says that he won’t be able to spend the anniversary with you, he probably can’t” Saying so Junmyeon stormed out of the room.

He really, really wanted someone to talk to. He thought of calling Jongin, but then ended the call before it even started. He didn’t want to disturb that kid. As he walked looking into his phone, he bumped into someone.  
“What the hell?” Junmyeon cursed, irritated.

“Oh! I’m really sorry Prince Junmyeon. Forgive me.”  
It was Yixing.  
Junmyeon looked as Yixing bent down to pick his phone up.  
“Sorry. I wasn’t looking.” Yixing said as he handed Junmyeon his phone.  
Junmyeon shivered as his fingers touched Yixing.  
“Its okay.”  
Gosh, can there be one good thing that happens today?  
How many times is he going to embarrass himself in front of this man.

Junmyeon was about to leave, not wanting to give be rude to Yixing because his life is unfair when he heard him saying “Are you okay?”

Surprised, Junmyeon looked at Yixing.  
“What do you mean?

He saw Yixing hesitate before replying, “Umm, just now when we bumped, you looked like you were about to kill me. I don’t think it was because of your phone so though there must be something else going one.”

So he’s not just extremely beautiful but attentive too.  
Junmyeon’s heart fluttered at the thought that someone had finally noticed his foul mood.  
Even if he won’t be able to tell him, he’s extremely elated.  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry. It not that much of a big thing.” Junmyeon says, already feeling a little better.

Yixing smiled, making his beautiful dimples stand out. Gosh, when has Junmyeon’s heart ever thudded this hard.  
“If you say so.”  
Yixing bowed and proceeded to go whenever he was going.  
Junmyeon turned as he watched Yixing walk out of the room and realized that he looked even more sexy from the back.

In his entire life of 26 years, Junmyeon has never once thought that a man can look sexy just by walking. And he had never once thought that he will feel this attracted to someone just by watching him walk. Or pick his phone up for him.  
He had never thought that his heart would flutter just someone’s lightest touch or thud so loudly when they realize that he’s upset.  
It was like a realization as the emotions washed over him as a tsunami.  
And Junmyeon made up his mind to not let this visit to China be counted as something unproductive. Not when he thinks he that me might have just met The One.

“Zhang Yixing, I think we should be together.”


End file.
